


Cotton Allergy

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hickies and Bruises, M/M, Movie Dates, Multi, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Cum Inflation, Teasing, colours and safewords, gratuitous use of sweaters for porn, needy huang renjun, porn with fluff, uh jaemin's a lil possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: Renjun's arms crawl against the cotton of his sweater and he tries not to show his discomfort. After all, it's just a sweater, and he can't ruin their date out by being fussy with his clothes."Are you okay?" Jaemin asks, pulling him closer so they're chest to chest.Renjun feels the sweater rub against his nipples and tries not to make a sound. "Yes." The sweater rubs against his nipples again and really, fuck his sweater.





	Cotton Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> look im actually updating on time for once!!! also, itaidoushin made a very good point: i dont feature the use of condoms in any of my existing fics because i like writing creampie/cum inflation kinks. however, i am not disillusioned and i strongly encourage and support safe sex, which means using condoms in whatever situation with whomever.
> 
> anywa y dodo asked me for public sex so here we are!! something to mention is that they dont rly fuck in public it's just.......... heavy grinding and renjun's nipples being teased so if you want a fic where they rly fuck in public,,, hmu ;)))) i still hope this fic is enjoyable, at any rate!!!

_My focus, my control is all you, uh oh _

_I like it when we get closer, when it gets risky_  
  
_When I'm with you, danger seems like a good thing_

* * *

Not for the first time, Renjun wonders why he ever bought this sweater. Maybe because the pictures on the website had looked so promising and alluring, the material looking like it’d be satin soft against his skin and incredibly comfortable. He’d simply overlooked the description of the sweater that stated it was made of cotton, which he just so happened to be _ incredibly _sensitive to. 

And now, it’s his lucky day because he’d decided to wear this new sweater out for the first time to the movies with Jeno and Jaemin, and they’re barely out the door for ten minutes when the sweater brushes up uncomfortably against his chest, his arms crawling with the feeling of the cotton itching, and Renjun tries not to wince. 

“Do you wanna watch anything in particular?” Jaemin asks, slipping an arm around Renjun’s shoulder to pull him closer as they’re seated in the backseat. 

Renjun does his best at not grimacing as Jaemin presses the cotton further into his skin. “Not really, but there’s that new animated one right… the remake! I heard it’s really bad.” 

“Of course you’d choose the bad ones,” Jeno says, voice full of mirth as he drives them to the cinema, “are you gonna keep a running commentary for us?” 

“I’d be kicked out,” Renjun remarks absentmindedly, more concerned as his fingers pick at the hem of his sweater irritatedly. “Anyway, I want to see how bad it is. What about you?” 

“We’ll see whatever you want,” Jaemin coos, one hundred percent cheesy as usual, and Renjun makes a face at that as Jeno groans audibly from the front. 

“Five minutes,” Renjun says, as Jeno makes a turn, “can’t you go for five minutes without making some sort of cheesy statement? Even when we’re going out?”

“Of course,” Jaemin says, not embarrassed at all, “I have to show off my two beautiful boyfriends. The world needs to know I love you and your shame does not account for in this masterplan of mine.” He grins as Renjun fills the car with his grievances, punctuated with Jeno’s noises of agreements. 

By the time Jeno pulls into the car park, Jaemin’s ear is half talked off and Renjun doesn’t wait for him when they get out of the car. Cajoling, he presses kisses to Renjun’s face as Jeno makes his way to them, ignoring Renjun’s attempts to wiggle away and just caging him in his arms tighter. 

“You’re so _ cute_, Injunnie,” Jaemin says, voice pitched higher than normal, and Renjun almost curses in public. 

“Get _ away _ from me,” Renjun says, but there’s no heat in his voice. No heat, because Jaemin doesn’t know what he’s doing to Renjun. Sure, Renjun’s squirming away from him because Jaemin is always so embarrassing out in public, but there’s _ another _reason why he’s squirming away - Jaemin has been unconsciously rubbing and pressing the cotton sweater into his skin, prickling all over his skin and making him uncomfortable. 

More than that, the sweater is rubbing against his _ nipples_, and he’s already so close to breaking. His nipples have always been incredibly sensitive, easy to become sore and red, and the itchiness of the cotton against them is driving him half mad, catching onto and tickling against him on every other pass. 

It’s a miracle that Jeno comes up to them just then, and Jaemin lets go of him. They make it into the cinema, queueing to buy the tickets and chatting amiably as Renjun casts around for any topic to contribute to in a piteous effort to forget that his nipples are probably swollen and red, sweater lying innocently against them. 

Renjun makes a good effort all the way from the ticket counter to the snack counter and then into the cinema hall. He does so well, in fact, that neither Jeno nor Jaemin question him, and when they finally settle into their designated seats in the hall, he lets a breath of relief out. There’s no way anything will happen now, stuck in a dark movie hall for at least the next two hours, and after that he just has to survive the ride home and get rid of this god awful sweater. 

He is so, so wrong.

Ten minutes after the commercials start and the reminders to turn off phones and not talk are playing across the screen, Renjun shivers a little in his seat, cold, so he pulls his sleeves down to cover his fingers, which also pulls down the neckline of his shirt. The cold air blows into the top of his sweater and over his sensitive nipples, and the choked out little cry that he gives out has _ nothing _to do with that.

Definitely not to Jeno and Jaemin, apparently. 

“Baby?” Jeno asks, turning to look at Renjun as Jaemin cranes his neck to look over as well, seeing as Renjun is sitting on their left. “What’s wrong? Are you too cold?”

“No,” Renjun squeaks out, hyper aware of the way the sweater catches against the hardened nub of his nipples. “I - I’m fine -”  


“You’re cold,” Jaemin says, and Renjun can hear the frown in his voice, “why didn’t you say anything? You never handled the cold well…” 

“Pull your sweater up higher,” Jeno says softly, and before Renjun can stop him, he’s reaching over, palm right over Renjun’s right nipple and pressing hard into it as he drags the neckline of the sweater up and Renjun barely suppresses his whine, but it comes out sweet and high, a sound that definitely doesn’t escape Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Baby?” Jaemin asks quietly as Jeno looks around to check no one has heard them. “What happened?” 

Renjun’s breathing is a little hitched because Jeno _ still isn’t moving _ his hand away from his nipple, over the layer of the ridiculously itchy sweater, but the movie is starting and he can’t just say he wants the sweater off when they’re here already, all the way. 

“No, I just - you pressed a bruise,” Renjun finally says, because he isn’t lying, there are hickies scattered across his chest but they’re not exactly fresh enough to elicit a response like his. It satisfies Jeno and Jaemin though, because Jeno just moves his hand away to hold his hand instead, and they turn to watch the movie. 

_ The animation is questionable, _ is all Renjun manages to compute before he becomes more concerned with the state of his sore nipples and the sweater. The sounds of the movie and the songs wash over him and he can see the lights play over Jeno and Jaemin’s faces, but he _ can’t concentrate_, almost close to tears as the cold air and the sweater work against him. 

Gritting his teeth, Renjun tells himself to _ take it _ and suck it up. They’ve finally come out on a date after a while, and he doesn’t want to spoil it just because he chose the wrong attire to wear. He’s so engrossed in telling himself to keep it together that he forgets Jeno is still holding his hand, the same hand that he’s squeezing really tightly, and his force becomes strong enough for Jeno to wince. 

“Injun, why are you squeezing my hand so tight? There’s nothing scary happening…” 

“So - sorry,” Renjun gasps, loosening his grip immediately, but his reaction is offputting enough for Jeno to take interest. And to think that he had been doing so well all this while.

“What’s going on?” Jeno asks, stroking his thumb over Renjun’s knuckles, “Don’t like the movie? Got bored? Or are you hungry? No - you must be cold right - I’ll give you my jacket -”

“No, no,” Renjun says hurriedly before Jeno can strip and leave himself in a thin t-shirt, “I just - my - my sweater is a little itchy, that’s all.” He keeps his voice as calm and still as he can possibly get it, trying to keep his cover up.

“Are you sure?” Jeno asks worriedly, “You look flushed, is the sweater bothering you that much?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Renjun whispers back, aware that they’re in a movie hall, “just watch the movie, darling, I’m fine.” He gives Jeno’s hand a reassuring squeeze and throws in a smile to boot, though he’s not sure if Jeno can see it in the darkness.

Jeno does turn back to the movie, but not without another hushed confirmation, and settles back in. Renjun bites his bottom lip and continues watching the movie resolutely with absolutely no idea of what he’s watching, and so completely missing Jeno telling Jaemin what just happened, and what Jaemin says to him in return. 

Just fifteen minutes later, Renjun is about to start crying. He really can’t take any more of the sweater against his nipples, rubbing and causing friction against them in tandem with the cold air of the movie hall, and he’s considering giving up and going to the bathroom - to do what, he doesn’t know, but temporary relief includes taking the sweater off - when Jaemin leans over Jeno’s lap to call for him.

“Baby,” Jaemin says softly, and waits until Renjun looks over. “Come to the bathroom with me?” He doesn’t explain why he wants Renjun to follow him, just looks expectantly at him. 

“Why?” Renjun hisses, baffled and momentarily distracted from his sensitivity. 

“Come on,” Jaemin says, and pulls Renjun along as they duck out of the aisle and going down the stairs and out the door as quickly and quietly as they can. Once outside, Renjun barely has time to adjust to the change in light before Jaemin is dragging him to the bathrooms, corralling him against the bathroom sink and placing his palms on the counter, effectively caging him in. 

“Jaemin?” Renjun asks tentatively, breath hitching. 

“Remember your colours, baby?” Is all Jaemin asks, and Renjun feels a swoop in his stomach as he takes a deep breath. 

“Ye - yes.” 

“Good.” Jaemin smiles and leans in to kiss Renjun, pulling their bodies flush together. Renjun doesn’t think much of it, assumes it’s just Jaemin being affectionate and touchy, until he realises that Jaemin is pressing the cotton sweater against his chest, rubbing over his nipples as he coaxes his mouth open, and the unfiltered whine that Renjun feeds into Jaemin’s mouth is entirely involuntary.

“Jen told me about your sweater,” Jaemin starts off lowly, “care to tell me what happened, baby? Feeling -” He swipes his thumbs over Renjun’s nipples, “- sensitive somewhere?” 

Renjun can barely keep back a whimper as Jaemin rubs continuous circles into his nipples as the bathroom door opens, revealing Jeno, all tousled hair and warm eyes as he watches them. “Nana,” He says, sobbing a little, “Don’t - don’t - they’re too, I’m too sensitive, please don’t -” 

“Where,” Jaemin presses on, taking his hands away from Renjun’s nipples and now kissing the exposed line of his collarbones, “tell me, baby. Where are you sensitive?” He licks over one of the faded hickies they left a few days ago, and now Renjun feels hot, _ too _hot. 

"Too sensitive to talk?" Jeno asks, and the way he kisses Renjun is rough and hard, but there's sweetness in his gaze that makes Renjun feel safe. "Baby?" 

"I - the sweater kept rubbing against my nipples," Renjun finally admits hazily, words slurring in his mouth, "and the cold air didn't - didn't help as well. My nipples feel - they feel really sore and I'm really - really uncomfortable." There are tears collecting in his eyes as he says so, and Jaemin is quick to swoop down and wipe his tears away. 

"Wanna take it off, angel?" Jaemin asks softly, fingers on the hem of Renjun's sweater. 

"Please," Renjun says, and then they help him tug the sweater off while moving into a toilet cubicle simultaneously. 

"Look at you," Jeno says under his breath when they finally get Renjun's sweater all the way off, "your nipples are so red, kitten. How are you feeling?" 

"Better," Renjun says truthfully, still a little teary-eyed, "I - they're sore," He adds shyly, eyes darting between Jeno and Jaemin. His nipples are red from the constant friction against the sweater, and hard from the cold air of the movie hall, looking exactly like how after Jeno and Jaemin sometimes tug and pull his nipples until he's begging to come. He shivers a little and tries not to recall too much.

"Want us to help you?" Jaemin asks, bending down to kiss his right nipple sweetly, "We'll make you feel better." 

"Answer, and colour," Jeno requests, coming to stand behind Renjun and hold him from behind, cushioning Renjun from the cold stall walls. 

"Yes, please," Renjun says, doing his best not to stumble over his words and be made to repeat it again by them, "and green. Make me feel better, please." 

"Good boy," Jaemin praises, then before Renjun can say anything in return he bends down and takes Renjun's nipple into his mouth gently, mindful of his sensitivity and soreness. He swirls his tongue around the nub, smiling a little when Renjun moans, high and whiny, and sucks tenderly, laving his tongue over his nipple repeatedly and coating it with saliva. 

Once he’s deemed one done, he switches to the other, paying it the exact same amount of attention, pressing his tongue against it and smacking open mouth kisses against it, loving the way Renjun shakes in Jeno’s arms when he does so. He continues this treatment, switching between nipples until Renjun’s chest is covered in spit and nipples a warm red from the sucking and kissing. 

Unconsciously all the while, Renjun had been grinding back into Jeno’s crotch, so entirely overwhelmed by the sensations that he didn’t really know what he was doing. It isn’t until that Jaemin lets up for a breather and he feels Jeno’s hard cock rutting into his ass through their jeans that he realises what he’d been doing, and _ oh _ , he’s feeling so hot now and he wants something now now _ now_. 

“Okay, kitten?” Jeno murmurs into his skin, blowing cold over hot, and Renjun can’t help but tip his neck sideways to give Jeno more room, let him mark his neck and shoulder up so he can press into the bruises for days after and preen in front of the mirror. “Feeling better?” 

“I want - I want more,” Renjun whimpers, quite almost shaking as Jaemin flicks at his nipples teasingly, knees wobbling. The hard line of Jeno’s cock is right there against his ass but there are too many layers of fabric and he wants it _ now_, “I want more, please, want your cock, want it -”

“You want cock, here, baby?” Jaemin asks, something like wicked in his voice, “In this public bathroom, here? Where anyone can walk in and listen to you being fucked like a whiny baby? Should have made you sit on our cocks in the movie hall, baby, let everyone hear you try and keep your moans down as we fuck you.” He breathes cold right onto Renjun’s nipple, and smiles when Renjun jumps, a half-formed moan tumbling from his mouth. 

“Na_na_,” Renjun sobs, feeling Jeno grinding against his ass and Jaemin press loud, wet kisses to his nipples, “_Jen_. I want - please, I want - anything, something, _ please_!” 

“So _ needy_,” Jeno hums, “should fuck you out there against the sinks and let anyone who comes in to watch us fuck you good. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, kitten? Bet you’d be so tight around us, would come the moment you hear footsteps coming this way. I think you’d look so pretty, kitten, fucked full of cock and cum as someone walks in to see you bent over the sink.” He punctuates each sentence with a full grind of his hips into Renjun’s ass, relishing in the broken whimpers that Renjun produces. “Wouldn’t you, kitten?” 

“Ye - yes,” Renjun gasps, biting back from letting a loud moan out, aware that they’re in a _ public bathroom _, for goodness sake, “I - I’d like that. Want - want to be pretty for you, you only.” 

“That’s right,” Jaemin says, voice husky, “you’re only for us to touch, only us to make you feel you good, isn’t that right? You’re ours, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yours,” Renjun says, words stuttered, feeling like he’s close to tipping at the edge, “yours, yours, yours only, always -”

“It’s okay, you can come, kitten,” Jeno says sweetly, and Jaemin twists his nipple and smacks another kiss against the other as he does so. That’s enough for Renjun to finally tip over the edge, and he lets go, coming hot and wet into his underwear, pressing back against Jeno’s cock that’s hard against his ass. All he feels is heat, doesn’t really know what sounds he makes but he must make some sort of noise because Jaemin comes up to kiss him, to muffle the sounds he produces.

When he comes to, Jeno and Jaemin are holding him tightly, unable to do their usual aftercare because of where there are, and are making up for it the best they can. 

“Hi, angel,” Jaemin says, and Renjun can’t help but notice the redness of his mouth and the saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, “feeling better? Still too sensitive?” 

“I’m okay,” Renjun says, “but - you - you’re both hard, I - can we go home now?” 

“If you want to,” Jeno says immediately, “anything you want, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you,” Renjun thinks he says, tired out, and is only half-aware of the fact that he’s dressed in Jaemin’s outer shirt, sweater slung over Jaemin’s arm. They usher him out of the bathroom and stalk out of the cinema with their heads held high despite the fact that they clearly look like they just fucked, all tousled hair, red lips and mussed clothing. Jeno drives them back again, and Jaemin pulls Renjun close to him the whole drive, kissing and holding his hand and making sure Renjun stays with them. 

“Almost home,” Jeno assures, stopping at the last traffic light before they get home, and Renjun makes a little happy noise that Jaemin coos over. 

When they finally get home, they make to strip Renjun and clean him, to put him to bed like they always do after having sex, but Renjun sits up on the bed, Jaemin’s shirt hanging off him, and makes to tell them something. 

“Fuck me, please,” Renjun requests, “you didn’t fuck me there, and you’re still hard. Please, I want - I want your cock, please.” His face burns a little with his crude words, but Jaemin’s expression visibly softens and he sits down next to Renjun on their bed.

“You sure, angel? You seem tired, and the whole sweater thing must have worn you out…” 

“I want it,” Renjun reiterates, “I really want it. Please, even if not me, then my thighs, or something, at least. I really want it, please, I’ll be good, _ please _.” 

“How can we say no when you’re so good,” Jeno sighs, shedding his jeans and stepping out of his boxers at the same time. 

Everything blurs into one continuous scene after that. Jeno, asking him for his colour and double-checking that he remembers his safeword. Then, the slickness of the lube in his hole as Jeno stretches him, just one finger in and looking at him with concerned eyes; one, that becomes two, then three, and he whines for Jeno to take him, that he’s ready and open and stretched. He cries a little when Jeno leaves for a moment to slick his cock up, but then he moans, long and drawn-out when Jeno fucks into him smoothly, cock thick and stretching him wide open. 

Jeno’s always a little on the rougher side, all gym work and hard muscle, but he’s learned to be gentle with Renjun, touching him softly and leaving only what Renjun is desperate for on his skin. He’s learned to press hard into Renjun’s hips and fuck harder into his hole; he’s learned to be gentle with Renjun’s hands and shoulders, to kiss over his collarbones and leave hickies; he’s learned to draw it out when Renjun wants it most, to fuck in and grind continously against Renjun’s prostate until Renjun comes, full of his cock and whining with pleasure. It never takes him long to come after that, hips jerking a little as he fucks his cum deep into Renjun, filling him up and staying a little while as they come down from their high, exactly the way Renjun wants it. 

Jaemin is always the one that fucks him softer. Even when he takes over after Jeno slides out, Jaemin doesn’t fuck him until he comes to and gives his colour. The stretch is easier this time after being fucked, but Jaemin’s cock still feels just as good, just as thick, and Jaemin prefers to savour the stretch, to watch Renjun’s face scrunch up and whine about how _ good _ it feels, how _ deep _ he is. He’s also the one to make Renjun say out loud what he feels, to ask dirty questions hot in his ear and make Renjun choke out that _ yes I like your cock, please - please fuck me harder _ and make Renjun blush hot with desire.

Jaemin is undoubtedly a quick learner. He’s learned to tell when Renjun is close when Renjun’s moans turn from long and drawn-out to fast and high-pitched; he’s learned to tell when Renjun wants it slower, or whether he wants it harder, and fucks him the way he wants to without Renjun uttering a single word; he’s learned to fuck into Renjun faster when they’re both close, and when they come, they come together, Renjun spilling white all over his chest while Jaemin spills inside him and spends himself, fucking the cum into Renjun and spreading warmth in there, everywhere. 

They’re so good to him. _ Always _so good to him. Jaemin is still in him when he comes to after being fucked, cooing sweet nothings and praises in his ear as Jeno wipes them down with a fresh washcloth. 

“It’s because you’re always so good to _ us_,” Jeno says, and Jaemin nods in agreement. 

They push his plug in for him - Jaemin kisses the tiny swell of his belly - and they tuck him into bed. He watches sleepily as Jeno and Jaemin banter around in the adjoined bathroom, giggling and playfighting, until Jeno sweeps Jaemin into his arms to press a kiss against his lips, and he smiles drowsily, heart warm with affection. 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet, angel?” Jaemin asks when they return to bed, clean and ready to nap, “You must be so tired, you don’t need to wait up for us.” 

“I’d rather fall asleep with you,” Renjun says, too tired for his usual playful wit, and settles into the warmth in between Jeno and Jaemin, kissing each of them before he does so. “I love you,” He adds softly, voice lilting and pitched higher that makes him so incredibly adorable. 

Renjun falls asleep just like that, before either of them can reciprocate, but it doesn’t really matter. They can tell Renjun when he wakes up, _ have _ told Renjun in the way they take care of him, will _ always _ tell him in whatever way shape and form that they can, because they love him in all the ways that they possibly can. Renjun fits perfectly between them, and somehow, he is everything that they could ever want and need in a person, and they have each other as well, and to have three, together - that is something they never take for granted. 

(jaemin keeps the sweater. he’ll never let renjun wear it out again because of all the stress that it gave him, but it’d be such a waste to throw a sweater away, and besides, they can always use it to tease and play with renjun in the bedroom, where he can tap out anytime he wants. yes, that’s what he’ll do with the sweater, a compromise between giving renjun what he wants - being fucked outside - and what he’s comfortable with - not letting other people see what’s _ his _.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was enjoyable!!!!!! im working on my abo and its turning out to be a lot longer than i expect but im putting quite an amount of detail into it so hopefully when it comes out it'll be good ^^
> 
> hfgnfg okay so this is something new and I don't know much about my readers demographics but i've just opened up a kofi page!! if you have some money and would like to support me (in buying a new laptop T-T) [here's my page](https://ko-fi.com/inna0325)!! of course, don't feel pressured to because i never want to pressure any of you!!! i would also like to mention that i take commissions (fees are admittedly higher) and if anyone's interested in that just leave a comment below ^^
> 
> also i watched the 3d animated lion king recently and i gotta say it's fascinating to watch documentaries isn't it????? defgnsfdg anyway thank you and i'll see you guys next time~~~


End file.
